If the mockingjay never lived
by catchingfire0621
Summary: what if Katniss was never born? what if Prim DID go into the hunger games with peeta?   this is my first fan fic ever!


If the mockingjay never lived

Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning to the smells of freshly baked bread and pastries downstairs. But it isn't normal bread. Today it is reaping day bread. Reaping day is the busiest day in the bakery. "PEETA GET DOWN HERE NOW" my mother yells from downstairs. Hurriedly I put on fresh cloths and throw on my apron then run downstairs. When I get downstairs my mother immediately starts yelling at me. " PEETA YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP AND HOUR AGO!" " I'm sorry maam" I reply before I leave to get to work she delivers a hard slap to my face leaving a red mark .as fast as I can I make my way to the kitchen and get to work.

I begin icing cookies and then bake two more loaves of reaping day bread. Soon I hear the sound of the bell ringing on the door. A customer is here. As I walk to the front counter to greet the customer I see that it is primrose everdeen, a little girl from the seam. She trades goat cheese with my dad for bread

. "Hello little prim" "hello peeta" she hands me a small paper bag filled with goat cheese. " Its for your father for the bread he gave me yesterday. I nod and take that bag. "Bye prim see you later" I say as she walks away.

A few hours later I look at the clock and see that it's almost time for the reaping. I wash the flour off of my skin and change into my best clothes. Then me, my mother, my father, my brother basil and my brother Liam walk to the town square for the reaping.

I took no tesserae this year so I don't think I will be picked. Basil is eighteen so he has the highest chances of being picked. Liam is twenty so he most definitely won't be picked."

Welcome to the 74th annual hunger games!" Effie trinkets high-pitched voice shrilled. " And may the odds be ever in your favor!" the famous Effie trinket catch phrase.

As I stood among the other sixteen year old I began to feel uneasy. Effie trinket stuck her hand into the girls reaping ball and pulled out one of the thin white slips of paper. "Primrose Everdeen!" my whole mind went blank. Prim and I were never really close but prim was so young and probably wouldn't have a very good chance of winning.

I began to feel very empathetic for her mother. She had already lost her husband to a mine explosion. Now she might lose her daughter. Slowly Effie lowered her hand into the boys reaping ball and pulled out another name. "Peeta Mellark!" my whole mind went blank. What was I going to do? I surely wouldn't make it out alive. Slowly I walked to the stage and stood next to prim. After the crowd filed out of the square prim and I were escorted to the justice building by peacekeepers to say our final goodbyes.

My first visitor was my father. He had a sorrowful look on his face. He was so choked up with tears that I could hardly hear his words. All I could make out from the jumble of letters was "come home safe son" I nodded. This was a promise I couldn't keep but I would try my hardest. My next visitors were my brothers. They both embraced me in a big hug and then left.

My last visitor was not my mother but Mrs. Everdeen, Primes mother. "Hello Peeta" "hello Mrs. Everdeen. "Peeta good luck" I managed a weak smile and a polite " thank you". Before she walked out the door she said this " promise me one thing me you will protect Prim'' I gave her a sincere nod. " I will do everything I can to protect her Mrs. Everdeen. I promise".

Prim and I left the justice building and were escorted to the train platform by peacekeepers. I watched sorrowfully as miserable Prim waved goodbye to her mother. We boarded the train and were escorted to our rooms by avox servants. As soon as the door to my room was closed I fell onto the bed and laid there in absolute silence for what seemed like hours. The train began to move and I was slowly lulled to sleep by the sounds of the wheels moving against the smooth train tracks.

I was awoken about an hour later by Effie trinkets capitol accent. "Peeta dinner is being served" " ok I will be there in just a minute" I replied groggily. I got out of bed and slowly walked to the dining car for dinner. I sat down at the long table across from Prim. On the table there were heaping platters and bowls of gourmet capitol foods. Prims eyes twinkled at the sight of so much food. At the head of the table was Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor of district twelve and a drunkard mentor.

He was drinking a glass of white liquor. Because of his poor personal hygiene, dirty clothing, and unkempt hair he looked like some sort of monster. "So you're this years tributes?" Haymitch asked. Prim shyly nodded and I did the same. Haymitch said nothing more and went back to his liquor. After dinner I went back to my room. I lie down on my bed and fell asleep once again. I had dreams of the bakery back home.

The place I would probably never see again. This will be the hardest game I ever play. But I will try my best.


End file.
